A Perfect Day
by TempestMalfoy
Summary: A perfect wedding, a perfect groom, a perfect day.


Today was going to be perfect. The rising sun slowly peaked from it's place behind the mountains, revealing the sky with an orange tint that covered most of the land. It was a beautiful morning, in a few hours Natalia would be known as a Malfoy. It was every girl's dream to have a fantasy wedding with the perfect groom. Perfect flowers scattered all about the chapel with perfect drapes, perfect decorations, perfect everything. Getting married to a Malfoy meant a perfect wedding for certain. Nothing would ruin this day now, it was finally here. Years of waiting had paid off for this one moment in life, Natalia was in love with Draco as he was with her. How could anything go wrong on this beautiful day?

The body of a blonde, motionless figure was sprawled across the bed. He was even an angel in his sleep. The way he'd breathe, the feel of his heartbeat against her eardrums, it all made her realize how precious life can be. A new life was forming inside Natalia, of course she would wait to tell Draco after the wedding, everything had to go smoothly and perfectly today. Stroking her stomach every so often, she thought of names for both boys and girls, such a hard decision on what to name such a fragile thing.

Pulling herself away slowly from the sleeping figure, she made her way to the beautiful balcony to admire the scenery. Living next to the ocean was something Natalia had requested from Draco. The crashing of the waves would help her sleep at night, the humidity gave her a sense of relaxation. Natalia couldn't help but smile at the thought of her father walking her down the isle for the first and last time in her life. She knew Draco was the only man for her and if he was to ever leave, she'd never love again.

A loud crack sounded by the ocean. The waves must have crashed against a rock, it was doubtful that anyone had come to visit so early

Making sure she closed the balcony doors soundlessly, Natalia glided down the spiral stairs to the kitchen. She'd surprise Draco by making him breakfast, he always loved waking up to food for some reason.

Things were out of place in the house. A vase that was given to Draco by his mother had mysteriously moved across the room and a necklace that Natalia often wore, given to her by Draco, had been snatched off the counter. Maybe Draco moved it last night, she did fall asleep first.

Natalia had been distracted from a sudden breaking glass noise that came from the lounge area. Something must have been placed to close on the edge of a sidetable. Investigating the room, she noticed broken glass lay upon the floor. It was her favorite plate, given to her by her grandmother. Things happen though, it was only a plate.

Natalia made her way into the kitchen, retrieving a broom and dustpan to swipe up the mess. Coming back into the lounge, a few more things had been misplaced. Someone was present in the house, there was no other explanation. Maybe Natalia was letting things get to her head, she was too nervous about the wedding.

Ignoring her thoughts, she resumed to clean up the broken glass. She always had a silly mind that played tricks on her, especially when she was nervous. No one could have possibly gotten into the house anyway, it's too secure. Draco was really strict about security in his home.

The sun started glaring through the windows, it was getting to be around 7 in the morning, she had to hurry up and fix his breakfast before he woke up around 7:30.

Just as she had finished, breathing could be heard not too far. She knew it wasn't Draco, he had a certain pattern to his breathing, it was angelic.

"That was supposed to be me walking down the isle, he doesn't deserve a prick like you." The voice of Pansy Parkinson echoed to her it seemed.

Dropping everything, the sound of more glass crashing to the floor filled the room.

"He does deserve better, but yet, he still chose me over you." Natalia could feel her insides heat up. Why was Pansy intruding in her home? She had no business here, not today, not now, not ever.

The muttered words echoed in her head over and over "Avada Kedavra" just as a green light flashed behind her. Time slowed down as she collapsed to the floor, death hit Natalia like a train. In these last moments, all that flew across her mind was asking if Draco would cry over her. How would he react if he knew she was with child?

A last tear streamed down her eye, her wedding would turn into a funeral and her perfect day turned into sorrow within a matter of seconds. No one would even know it was Pansy. Pansy who killed Natalia and her unborn child. Pansy who took everything from Draco in revenge.

There she lay lifeless on the floor as Pansy eased her way out of the house. It would only be so long before Draco found her on the floor, not breathing. All she wanted was a family and a perfect life. Draco would soon discover her body, only to be sent to Azkaban in blame her her death. A perfect day that ended in tragedy and sorrow.


End file.
